Sex For Breakfast
by NiGhT-sTaLkEr13
Summary: Some frisky morning Shockwave and Megatron. Post War, G1/IDW, Adult themes, sexual references.


Sex For Breakfast

Characters: Megatron, Shockwave.

**WARNING: This fic contains homosexual sex, anal, hand masturbation, small mention of piss-play. **

As morning came, Megatron heard the alarm go off next to his head, making him groan in annoyance. As he turned over, he smacked the off button, the machine stopping abruptly. Last night had been tiring, and because of it, he had already had little to no sleep—Shockwave and him having quite a rough, but intimate, night. Still, he knew he had work, and he had to clean himself up before he could go. He didn't want to smell like last night's intimacy now, did he?  
Leaning up, he turned his head to look at his mate, Shockwave's slim protoform beneath the covers. He'd let him sleep. Plus, the mech didn't have work today, the lucky bastard. It was the weekend, but Layce had called him in due to having to speed up process. Luckily, it was only a half day shift.  
Pushing himself up, he slipped the covers from him, walking into the bathroom to stand over the toilet. However, he was surprised when warm hands slipped their way against his stomach half way through. "Shockwave, you scared the living daylights out of me," he chuckled, the mech giving a sleepy, but somewhat needy, sigh as he leant against his mate's back, his fingers trailing down to his cable.  
"I'd watch what you're doing down there," he whispered, the mech taking full control of it as the last few drops of processed energon left his cable. "You're beginning to awaken it."

Shockwave merely let his fingers run up the limp length, tracing them back to the very base that connected to Megatron's body. "Last night was… amazing," he whispered in his soft accent, his antennae going back as he felt his own crotch hit up against Megatron's backside.

With an optic ridge quirking, Megatron gave a light grin, shaking himself before turning around and pulling his mate closer to him. "And what's gotten into my mate this morning?" he asked, his helm leaning down onto Shockwave's, their optics meeting in the middle.

Lifting his hand, the former Guardian let his fingers trace down his lover's body, feeling Megatron's erection prod against his thigh as it grew. "Being here all day by myself? I just wish to feel that intimacy once more," he said in a sultry tone, feeling his own cable beginning to stir.  
He didn't know what had gotten into him, and Shockwave's sex-drive was no way near as lively as Megatron's, but sometimes when he woke up, the sight of his lover just excited every seed of passion within him. He had dreamt of being with his leader for vorns, and having him now? Well, any opportunity to have the mech against him was more than he could ask for.  
"Why don't you wait for that shower of yours and come back to the berth?" he asked, his voice soft, though very suggestive, feeling Megatron's hands run down to his rump. At that, he felt his cable rise, oil pulsing back and forth now.

"And what about work?" said Megatron, leaning against his mate now, slipping a single digit between the mech's aft and into the tight opening. Already, there was a light skin of lubricant glazing the insides.

Stiffening a little, Shockwave gave a light chuckle, looking up and leaning into his mate's bare chest. "Your options are work or me riding you. Which would you prefer?" he asked, his hand brushing down the chest of his lover, down his belly and to the head of his cable to link his finger through the piercing on the end.

"Such a hard choice," mused the former leader, giving a light grin before leaning down to take Shockwave's thighs, picking him up and leading him back to the berth, laying over him. "I'm going to be late, but be damned with it, I want you now," he smirked, giving his mate a kiss, Shockwave's arms going around the back of his neck to deepen it.

With his thighs up, Shockwave gave a light moan as the sunlight began to peep through the blinds above them. "I'm sure your boss won't mind," he whispered, feeling Megatron's cable against his. At feeling the thickened appendage hit up against his own, he let out another soft, delicate moan, moving his hips upwards to brush them together.

Looking his mate up and down, Megatron leant down onto his elbows, arms on either side of Shockwave on the berth. "Primus, you're so gorgeous in the morning," he murmured, leaning down to give the violet mech a kiss on the cheek.

Giving a light chuckle, Shockwave pushed the mech up, rolling on top of him and straddling him. "You're gorgeous any time of the day," he whispered into the mech's audio before running his hand down Megatron's side and going between his thighs, taking the base of the mech's cable and running his hand all the way up.

Stiffening, Megatron let out a small gasp to the feeling of Shockwave's fingers teasing his head. "You love seeing me like this, don't you?" he said, giving a wide grin to show his perfect teeth. Despite it being quite a role reversal in their usual sex games, it didn't mean that they were highly strict on them. Megatron had no problem with the mech giving him pleasure, and he had no problem with the mech riding him. Sex was sex to him, and when Shockwave was needy, it was more the enough to make him hard.

"I'd be lying if I said no," Shockwave chuckled, situating their cables together as he sat on his mate's thighs. And lifting his hand, he brought them together, wrapping his hand around the both of them as best he could—considering the size difference between them.

Watching as Shockwave worked them both up, Megatron let out a breathy moan, the sight of his lover on top of him with those thighs spread open enough to make his spark thump oil around his body much faster. "Stop teasing me with those luscious curves," he grinned, lifting a hand to run it down Shockwave's pallid thigh.

Leaning down, Shockwave felt his antennae fall back as he nuzzled his mate from atop him, Megatron taking a hold of his aft once more, and again, slipping a single digit within him. "Mm, you really know how to tantalise me, don't you?" he moaned, feeling the dark digit slip further in. However, with his experience, it wasn't enough to make him overload.  
Leaning back up, he placed a hand to Megatron's stomach, his other taking the base of his lover's cable, and slowly slipping it into his backside, feeling the walls of his back vent stretch to take his girth. "Uhn… I do love how big you are," he said, his voice still soft as he felt Megatron tense, taking in his entire length in time, making sure not to hurt himself too much.

Biting his lower lip, Megatron fought the urge to shove himself in, but once Shockwave was settle, he let his hands cup the mech's backside once more, Shockwave placing his hands against his stomach to slowly rock back and forth against him.  
Feeling the walls loosen around his cable, the lubricant began to do its job, lathering the both of them to a comfortable fit. And moving his hips up, he groaned as he felt the very back nodes in Shockwave's system, brushing against the head of his cable to gain him even more satisfaction.  
"Primus, yes," he whispered, leaning his head back as he leant his thighs up, Shockwave's own now wrapped around his stomach so he could actually take his whole length without being uncomfortable.

Watching the mech below him, Shockwave let his palms run up the silver chest and to the mech's neck, gliding over the large Adam's apple before returning to his pace, beginning to push himself faster as he felt Megatron's cable throbbing hard within him now.  
"Nn…" he gasped, arching his back lightly as he felt his systems beginning to heat up quickly. Primus, how he wanted the mech to lubricate all inside him. He just wanted the mech to call out his name and overload inside of him.

Arching his neck back, Megatron's jaw tightened at feeling Shockwave quicken the pace, the mech moving against him as his aft slipped smoothly up and down his cable now, the walls trembling every now and again from the pleasure that was clearly going through him.  
"Uh, Sh-Shockwave," he moaned, his hands clutching at the mech's rump now, gliding him up and down over his dripping cable. He could feel lubricant beginning to gather around the base of his cable, dripping idly down his body and in between his thighs.

With antennae falling back, the former Guardian let out a shaky moan, his systems working hard now, sweat beginning to dampen the both of them, as well as the sheets below them. "Y-yes… Oh, Primus, yes," he trembled, feeling oil pulsate hard into his spark, his overload nearing.

Gripping Shockwave's cable, Megatron groaned as he felt the mech's aft tensing around him. And pumping his hand up and down the mech, he felt it throb, lubricant erupting from the end in moments, splattering against his chest and neck.  
Grinning, he watched as the mech convulsed against him, panting hard as his hands clawed at him for a grip, his overload obviously shaking him up. "Mm, you're so hot when you do that," he moaned, feeling Shockwave's aft contract against his cable.

Leaning down, Shockwave caught his breath, his overload finally dwindling away. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting it to come so quickly," he murmured, his antennae going back as he felt Megatron pull his still hard cable from his backside.

"That's alright," said Megatron, his hand running against Shockwave's back. "There's plenty of other ways to finish me off," he smiled, placing Shockwave's hand against his package.

The violet mech gave a light chuckle, sitting himself properly up once more as he took Megatron's length into both hands, one pressing against the very base and the other dealing with the thickened head.

Feeling the sensations hit his systems once more, Megatron bit down his jaw, leaning up onto his elbows as he watched Shockwave work at him. Primus, he wished the mech could suck it so badly, but he had come to terms with Shockwave's limits. Plus, he and his mate had plenty more ways to have fun.  
Within moments, he felt his systems give a final push, making him groan hard as lubricant pulsed out of his cable, his overload making him pant hard. "Uh-shit," he moaned, catching his breath and relaxing his legs back down, his frame going limp against the berth.

Crawling his way over his mate, Shockwave smeared the lubricant against his mate's chest. "How about that shower?" he asked, feeling Megatron's hand lay against the back of his helm.

"Mm, I think that's a good idea," said the silver mech, giving a light laugh. "Come on, before I'm too late for work," he said, pushing himself up and leading Shockwave to the shower.

As Megatron turned on the water, Shockwave leant himself against the sink, making sure nothing got on there. He could clean the berth when Megatron left; after all, he had all day now. Still, it was a wonderful thing to spend the morning with his mate, and he was looking forward to when Megatron came back home.

**Author's Comment:**

_~xDeadlyxxDesirex was totally to blame for this. I blame her on all counts for me writing a frisky morning Shockwave. XD_

I'm not a big fan of Christina Aguwhatever, but she sent me the lyrics to this song, and we had a discussion of it being a frisky Shockwave, so that's how this fic came to be. 3

If you wanna listen to the song, it's called Sex For Breakfast and I'm sure you can find it on Youtube. ^^

All characters are G1/IDW based.


End file.
